Never Knew I Had You
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Vidia and Spike go Ice-sliding and end up covering Queen Clarion and Lord Milori in snow but what starts out as fun and games quickly becomes more serious when Vidia begins to worry about the one fairy who's always annoyed her more than even Tinkerbell. But could there be an underlying secret here? One that nobody ever expected? read to find out. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

Queen Clarion was walking with Lord Milori in the winter woods when Spike and Vidia came sliding down the hill and skidded to a stop sending snow flying through the air and covered the two rulers in snow.

Vidia tried to keep herself from laughing out loud but failed miserably when she burst out laughing meanwhile Spike attempted to help Queen Clarion and Lord Milori out from under all the snow.

"I'm so sorry Lord Milori, Queen Clarion. I didn't see you until the last minute, I tried to stop so this wouldn't happen but the snow and ice seems extra slippery today. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cover you in snow. Are both of you okay? I'm so sorry." Spike apologized over and over again as Vidia continued to laugh.

"Yes Spike, we're alright and it's quite alright. It was an accident, its not your fault." Queen Clarion replied with a smile.

Vidia continued to laugh and Spike glared at her,"Knock it off Vidia, it isn't funny. Do you realize what could happen if Queen Clarion gets too cold?" Spike asked and Vidia finally stopped laughing.

"No, what happens?" Vidia asked as if it was no big deal.

"Well if she gets sick, the pixie dust falls flow slower and if she dosen't get better it could run out completely and if that happens then there'll be no more fast-flying for you. She could die if she gets too cold and if she dies then all of us, warm fairy and winter fairy alike will eventually die with her and I don't think you want that." Spike explained and Vidia gulped in fear.

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry. I mean I knew if pixie dust runs out completely none of us would be able to fly but I had no idea we would all die if anything happened to Queen Clarion." Vidia explained feeling very ashamed of herself for the first time in a long time and she couldn't understand why the thought of losing their Queen made her sad.

A few days later Vidia was sitting at home enjoying the peace and quiet when there was a knock on her door, Vidia groaned in frustration and got up off her bed to answer the door.

She opened the door to find Tinkerbell standing there smiling,"Hey Vidia, what'ya doing?" Tink asked and Vidia cocked a brow.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet until you got here, why? Did you want something or did you just come to annoy me?" Vidia replied with her usual sassy attitude and Tink simply shook her head.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning but no, I and the girls were going to the cove to find lost things and I was wondering if you wanted to join us but if you wanna be like that." Tink said and Vidia smiled.

"I'm sorry Tink, I'm just sort of confused right now and you know how I hate being confused. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just not in the best mood as you put it so I don't if going to the beach is such a good idea for me today." Vidia said sincerely and Tink smirked.

"I think going to the beach would cheer you up, come on. Besides maybe we can help you figure out whatever you're confused about." Tink said with a smile.

"Okay fine." Vidia said and closed the door behind her before following Tink down to palm tree cove to meet their friends.

"Vidia!" they all shouted in excitement and ran over to hug her.

"Hey, I missed you guys too but can you please get off me now?" Vidia groaned and they giggled.

"Sorry, we just missed you so much." Silvermist said.

"Sil, I just saw you guys yesterday. Honestly." Vidia huffed and Sil giggled.

"Oh yeah, right." Silvermist said.

"So what's up Vidia?" Fawn asked.

"I'm confused is what's up and I hate it. I mean usually I'm always talking about how Queen Clarion annoys me, right? But then a few days ago I was ice-sliding with Spike and we accidentally covered Queen Clarion and Lord Milori in snow, well needless to say I thought it was hilarious but then Spike told me to knock it off because it wasn't funny." Vidia paused before continuing.

"Anyway, then Spike asked if I knew what would happen if Ree got too cold and I had no idea so she explained and now I just feel sad at the thought of anything bad happening to Queen Clarion but that's just it, I don't know why. I mean you guys know how I am and feeling sympathetic isn't exactly something that I do and it's driving me bat wing crazy." Vidia explained and Rosetta smiled.

"Oh sugarplum, I'm sure it's just because you felt bad about what happened. Nothing's gonna happen to the queen, you'll see." Rosetta told her comfortingly.

"I hope you're right Ro, I really do." Vidia replied before Iridessa spoke up.

"So what happens if the queen gets too cold?" Dess asked and Vidia sighed.

"Well long story short, she'll get sick and if she dosen't get better it'll just get worse and worse until she either gets better or... she could die. If Queen Clarion dies then the pixie dust tree would die too and eventually we would all die too, winter fairy and warm fairy alike. It would literally be the end of the world as we know it." Vidia explained and they all gasped.

"Oh no, that's horrible!" they all said in unison.

"I-I know and it could be all my fault if she get's sick, I know I get annoyed with her but even I don't want her to die!" Vidia sniffled as the tears rolled down her cheeks and Rosetta rushed to her side.

"Oh Vidia, this is really bothering you isn't it? Oh sweetie, I'm sure the queen is fine. If it'll make you feel better we'll come with you and you can see for yourself." Rosetta suggested and Vidia shot to her feet.

"No! I don't want everyone to think I've become a wuss. I knew coming to the cove was a bad idea, I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later." Vidia said before she shot off like a bullet.

"Oh poor Vidia." Rosetta said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her so upset before." Silvermist agreed.

"Nobody has Sil, Vidia's not one to show her emotions freely because it makes her feel weak so let's just keep this between us okay?" Fawn said and they all nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

* * *

Queen Clarion was walking through the autumn woods when she heard someone crying but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from so she looked around for the source of the sound and found Vidia curled up and hiding behind a tree with tears streaming down her face.

"Vidia, sweetheart what's the matter?" the queen asked and Vidia looked up in surprise.

"Uh nothing, I'm okay. Really." Vidia said all too quickly and brushed away her tears but the queen knew better.

"Then why are you crying?" Clarion questioned with a smirk and Vidia glared at her,"I'm not crying, I had something in my eyes. Besides why do you care? I'm just the mouthy little fast-flyer that is always mouthing people off, I'm sure you have more important things to do Queenie." Vidia huffed.

"True, you are mouthy and I do have other things to do but nothing is more important to me than making sure all of pixie hollow is happy and right now it seems you are not happy. And I care because despite what you may think Vidia, you are just as important to me as any other fairy so are you going to tell me what's upsetting you or are just going to be difficult?" Queen Clarion explained and Vidia sighed.

"I-I just... Idon'twantanythingtohappentoyou." Vidia said too fast.

"I didn't catch that Vidia." Clarion said and Vidia huffed.

"I said I don't want anything to happen to you." Vidia repeated slower this time and Queen Clarion was both slightly confused and flattered.

"Why would you think something is going to happen to me? I'm flattered that you care but why?" Clarion replied.

"Well Spike said that if you got too cold you from us covering you and Lord Milori in snow that it could kill you if you got sick enough and I realized that I don't want to lose our queen. Rosetta says that I only feel this way cause I feel bad about covering you in snow but I don't think that's it because this is different than just feeling guilty and I can't explain it. I just don't want you to die, I don't want to lose you and I know it dosen't make any sense but that's how I feel." Vidia explained.

"What I don't understand Vidia is that you always seem so irritated by me." Clarion replied and Vidia snickered bitterly.

"Yeah I know which is why I'm so confused, I used to get so irritated just being around you without even knowing why and now I'm just worried that something's going to happen to you and that it's going to be all my fault. And I'm... scared. I'm so scared Queen Clarion." Vidia said and started crying again.

Queen Clarion had never seen Vidia so upset and she felt the need to comfort the young fairy, it broke the queen's heart to see this normally strong-willed fairy so sad and upset and yet she couldn't understand why she felt such an odd and yet strong connection to Vidia.

"There's no need to be scared Vidia and I promise you nothing is going to happen to me, not if I can help it." The queen said and sat down beside the young fairy before pulling Vidia into a comforting hug and Vidia laid her head on the queen's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2: part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 was pretty short and there was more I wanted to add to it but life got in the way so I'm putting chapter 2 in two parts. This will be part 2. Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity Vidia calmed down and looked up to see that Queen Clarion hadn't left her side,"If you have things you need to do, you can go if you want. I'll be okay I think." Vidia said shakily and Clarion smiled.

"Nonsense, royal duties can wait for a while besides I'm always so busy I barely have a minute to myself. So I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." the queen replied and Vidia smirked.

"What about Lord Milori? Won't he be looking for you?" Vidia teased and Clarion laughed,"Maybe but I'll just tell him my fairies needed me." she replied.

"But that would be lying and I thought queens didn't lie." Vidia said smugly.

"Ah but it wouldn't be lying, more of a half-truth really. You needed me and you are one of my fairies so it's not lying... technically." Clarion said with a sly smirk and Vidia snickered.

"That's not playing very fair, using half truths to get out of things. Very unqueenly, what would Lord Milori think?" Vidia teased.

"He wouldn't think anything because he knows better than to argue with me unlike someone else I know here." Queen Clarion teased right back and Vidia suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"Yeah I do argue a lot with you, huh?" Vidia admitted sadly and Queen Clarion lifted Vidia's chin with one finger so their eyes met.

"Sometimes but I was only teasing Vidia, there is no need to feel ashamed right now. Yes, you're very willful but so am I and that's something we have in common which is probably the reason behind your arguing with me. Two strong-willed fairies can be very chaotic especially when they don't agree on something." Clarion explained.

"Queen Clarion, how do you do it? I mean between Tinkerbell and me, one always in some sort of trouble and the other always mouthing off and Tink found her sister which is basically the same as have two of Tink flitting around. Between the three of us, it's like triple trouble and we must drive you crazy." Vidia explained and the queen laughed.

"You three drive me crazy? Never. I'm teasing. Honestly, the three of you are a handful and you certainly keep me busy but none of you could ever drive me crazy. As for how I manage it all, well I honestly don't know but somehow I do. I don't know... maybe its a queen thing but whatever it is, I wouldn't change it for the world as they say on mainland." Clarion replied.

"Why not?" Vidia asked and Ree smiled,"Because you three keep things interesting around here and between you and Tinkerbell, you two keep me guessing. I never know what to expect from either of you, Tinkerbell's always making some new contraption or getting into some kind of trouble and you, you are always as you said mouthing someone off or competing with Whisp to see who's the faster fast-flyer and now you're always causing some kind of mischief in the winter woods. Starting snowball fights or something with Spike and covering someone with snow." Queen Clarion teased with a smirk but realized Vidia hadn't quite gotten over that yet when she started crying again.

"Oh Vidia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I suppose that last joke was ill-timed." Clarion told her and Vidia nodded.

"I know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault I'm an emotional mess. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never cried this much in my life let alone one day." Vidia replied.

"Oh sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you and it's okay to cry and be sad." Queen Clarion said and Vidia shook her head.

"Well then why do I feel like such a freak of a fairy?" she asked.

"Vidia! I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself, am I clear? You are not a freak, you're a very talented fairy and getting over-emotional once in a while does not make you a freak. I don't want to ever hear you say that again, understood?" Clarion told her and Vidia sniffled and nodded.

"Yes Queen Clarion, I understand." Vidia said.

"Good, now are going to be okay or do you want me to stay with you for a bit longer?" the queen asked.

"I think I'll be okay now." Vidia replied and Queen Clarion nodded before getting to her feet.

The queen turned to go but turned back when she heard Vidia,"Queen Clarion?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks for listening, it helps." Vidia told the queen and she smiled.

"Anytime Vidia, I'm glad I could help." Queen Clarion replied before flitting off back to the pixie dust tree.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

A few days after her talk with Vidia, Queen Clarion was sitting in her study doing paperwork and royal duties when suddenly she became panicked though it was as if the feelings of fear and panic were not her own. Like she had suddenly became an empath.

Then she heard Vidia scream,"Queen Clarion, help me!" though she was alone and Vidia was not there.

"What is going on?" Clarion thought aloud and went to find out.

The queen flitted out of the pixie dust tree and through the three areas of pixie hollow until she got to palm tree cove where she found Tinkerbell and her friends huddled around Vidia who was unconscious on the beach.

"Tinkerbell, What happened? Is Vidia alright?" she asked and the young tinker shrugged as she wiped away a tear.

"I'm not sure Queen Clarion, we were flitting around and helping to prepare for summer on the mainland when we heard Vidia scream so we rushed to see if she was okay but we weren't fast enough. We found her unconscious on the beach. Please Queen Clarion, can you help her?" Tink asked sadly.

"I can try but I need you girls to get the healing fairies, I'll do my best to save her. Go Tinkerbell, get the healing fairies and then please go and continue preparing for summer. I will let you girls know what happens but you'll do Vidia no good standing here and worrying about her. Now go." the queen replied and Tink nodded.

"Come on guys, you heard Queen Clarion." Tink said and they flew off to get the healing fairies.

As soon as they were gone Queen Clarion started crying as she tried to save Vidia,"Come on sweetheart, don't do this to me. You're not dying today Vidia, Come on." she sobbed as she used her magic to try and save the fast-flyer.

Suddenly Vidia started coughing and opened her eyes,"Queen Clarion? What happened?" Vidia asked once she stopped coughing.

"You don't remember?" the queen asked but Vidia shook her head saying no.

"Well I don't know what happened exactly but whatever it was almost killed you, are you alright?" Queen Clarion asked not realizing that she was still crying.

"I think so but I'm so tired for some reason. Queen Clarion, why are you crying?" Vidia asked and the queen quickly wiped her eyes.

"I was just worried about you, I thought we'd lost you but I'm so glad you're alright." Clarion replied and helped Vidia to her feet just as the healing fairies arrived.

One of the healing fairies noticed that both Vidia's and Queen Clarion's wings were glowing, more than usual and sparkled with a mix of silver and gold color and gasped,"Your wings my queen, they're sparkling almost like Tinkerbell's did when she found her sister."

Queen Clarion looked back at her wings and gasped, her wings had sparkling streaks of silver on them as did Vidia's wings though Vidia's wings were sparkling with both silver and gold streaks on them.

"Queen Clarion, what's going on? Why are my wings doing that?" Vidia asked and the queen shook her head.

"I don't know Vidia, I wish I knew but I don't have the slightest idea." the queen replied.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

After the healing fairies made sure Vidia was alright the queen assured them that she would look after the fast-flyer and they left.

"Are you sure you're alright Vidia?" Queen Clarion asked and Vidia nodded,"Yes I'm fine, just tired but a little tea and I'll be good as new whatever that means. I just know its something humans say."

"Okay, I'm going to make sure you get home and then I have to go see Dewey about what happened to our wings but I promised I'd look after you so I'll send Viola to stay with you until I get back." Clarion replied and Vidia was about to argue but then decided it would take too much energy.

"Okay but you do realize Viola dosen't like me anymore than I like her right? Just saying, you might get an earful from her later." Vidia snickered and the queen sighed.

"Do me a favor and be as nice as possible to her, Please? I know you and Viola never really got along well but Please Vidia do this for me?" Clarion asked in an almost pleading tone.

"I'll... try but no promises because I don't like breaking promises and I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it so I promise nothing but I'll try." Vidia replied and Queen Clarion smiled.

"Thank you Vidia."

"No problem Ree." Vidia said using the queen's nickname.

So Vidia went home and Viola looked after her while Queen Clarion made her way through the winter woods to the keeper's library.

"Keeper? Are you here? I'm afraid I need your assistance with something very important." Queen Clarion called and smiled when she heard Dewey mumbling something in the distance.

"Yes your majesty, I'm here. Ah c'mon in, it's been too long my queen. Ah howdy do?" Dewey asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure to be honest, you see something happened to Vidia today and I thought she was lost to us but I was able to save her. Anyway, the point is that when she came to her wings and mine as well began to sparkle. Similarly to how Tinkerbell's did when she found her sister but not exactly, our wings were sparkling with streaks of silver and gold. Can you tell me what it means? Please, I need to know what this means." Queen Clarion explained and the keeper scratched his head.

"Hmm, sparkling silver and gold. It sounds familiar, let me just see here a minute." Dewey replied before digging through a pile of books.

"Ah ha! Here it is. Says here if the wings are sparkling silver and gold, the affected fairy or fairies are of Royal blood. Oh wait there's more, says that this type of sparkling wings usually occurs when the reigning Queen has fallen in love and the colors of the sparkling are the colors of the queen and the one she loves." Dewey read aloud.

"So what does that mean? That Vidia is the next queen of pixie hollow?" Clarion asked and Dewey shook his head.

"Not necessarily no. It means, my queen that Vidia is your daughter as well as Lord Milori's. Whether or not she will be the next queen is up to the three of you." Dewey explained and Queen Clarion nodded.

"Thank you keeper, you've been very helpful. I'm sorry but I have to go now but I cannot thank you enough." Clarion replied with a smile before disappearing in a cloud of pixie dust.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

Queen Clarion made her way to the Ice palace and explained about everything that happened so far and what it meant for her and Milori and Vidia.

"So Vidia is our daughter and possibly future queen?" Milori was still trying to make sense of all this and Clarion cupped his face in her hands before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes Milori, that's right." Clarion said with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nothing, you just look so surprised. It's cute." Clarion replied giggling some more.

"Oh is it now? Well the fairy I'm looking at is absolutely beautiful and she's going to make a wonderful mother." Milori teased and she smiled.

"You shouldn't say that yet, you'll jinx it. Besides if I know Vidia as well as I think I do then this will be difficult for her to accept especially when she and I never really got along, not since the day she arrived in pixie hollow. This could turn into a disaster when I tell her, oh Milori what if she wants nothing to do with this?" Clarion suddenly became very worried.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We'll tell her together, you're not alone in this Ree." Milori told her soothingly.

So together they went to the sour plum tree to tell Vidia the news.

Queen Clarion told Viola that she was free to go home if she wished which Viola was only too happy to accept and left before the two rulers began what would surely be a long and difficult conversation.

"Vidia, we need to talk about what happened today. I found out why our wings sparkled the way they did and well... you might want to sit down for this." Queen Clarion said softly and Vidia bit her lip nervously.

"Uh oh, I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this." Vidia replied and sat down in the chair across from where they sat on the sofa.

"Just tell me what it means please? I don't have a brother or something do I?" Vidia asked quietly.

"No, nothing like that. I-It means Vidia that you are our daughter and future queen if you choose." Clarion said almost sheepishly and prepared herself for an explosion of yelling and screaming.

Vidia looked back and forth between Queen Clarion and Lord Milori before she simply scoffed.

"You once almost banished me from pixie hollow because you _thought _I stole your crown and now I'm supposed to believe that one day you're just going to hand that same crown to me on a silver platter? Yeah, I don't think so. Did Tinkerbell put you up to this? I mean come on, this is a joke right? Well ha-ha very funny, you can come out now Tink cause I'm not falling for it." Vidia sincerely thought they were joking until she realized that she was the only one laughing.

"Oh my god, you're serious! Oh my god, tell me this isn't happening. No, no no no this cannot be happening. I-I don't want to be royalty, how is this possible? Fairies don't have parents and I was born of a laugh so this can't be happening. I'm dreaming, yeah having a really bad nightmare. Well I'd like to wake up now!" Vidia rambled on and on in hysteria refusing to believe what they'd just told her.

"Vidia, sweetheart-" Clarion started but Vidia cut her off with a hiss,"Don't call me that! I am not your sweetheart or your little princess and you are not my mother!" Vidia growled.

"Did you know that this would happen? That I was your daughter? Is that why you almost banished me for something I didn't do? Let me guess, you probably wish it was Tinkerbell instead of me, right? Well guess what Queenie? Tinkerbell can have it because I don't want any of it! I always knew you hated me and now I know why, why wouldn't you? After all if I were queen I'd probably just end up destroying pixie hollow right, that's what you think and don't deny because we both know queens can't lie!" Vidia shouted.

"That's right, queens can't lie so you listen to me Vidia and you listen good! I do not hate you nor have I ever hated you, have I gotten frustrated with you? Yes but I do not hate you and by the way, you and I both know that the little crown problem you speak of was a huge misunderstanding for which I have apologized over and over again but you have never forgiven me for it. So let's be clear here, who hates who?" Vidia had never seen Queen Clarion look so angry before and she was terrified.

Milori put his arms around Clarion in an attempt to calm her down,"Come on Ree, calm down. This isn't you, breathe Clarion, breathe." he whispered soothingly.

Queen Clarion had never felt so furious in her entire life and she was probably redder than Tinkerbell right now so she took a deep breath and then another and after a few moments she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Vidia, I didn't mean to scare you or upset you. I just didn't know how else to get through to you, I don't hate you. Never have and I never will." Queen Clarion apologized sincerely.

"No, you're right though. You've never hated me, it was me all along who hated you and I don't even know why. You're right just as you always are and I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace to pixie hollow, I forgive you and I'm sorry I didn't forgive you for it from the start. Don't worry though, you won't have to deal with me anymore because I'm leaving pixie hollow." Vidia said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Clarion seems a little out of character in this chapter but I felt it was needed to emphasize how difficult and frustrating Vidia can be even to the calmest of people like Queen Clarion.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

Queen Clarion wasn't sure if Vidia was serious about leaving pixie hollow or not and was worried that she was in fact serious.

"What? Vidia, you can't be serious. You know what'll happen if you leave, you'll start aging. You'll..." Clarion trailed off in sadness.

"I'll what? I'll die? Well aware of that, thank you and that is precisely why I'm leaving. Then all of you can go on with your precious lives and forget that I ever existed, I won't be around to make anymore sassy comments or mouth anyone off and you can have a daughter you actually want on that high and mighty throne of yours. I imagine you'll have a much easier time ruling too with one less mouthy trouble-maker around but I'm sure I won't be missed so it really dosen't matter." Vidia explained before she got up and walked into her bedroom with a slam of the door.

A moment later Tinkerbell and her friends burst into the house,"Queen Clarion, is Vidia alright?" Tink asked before anyone could say anything.

"Yes Tinkerbell Vidia is okay, she's upset though. She's in her room, apparently she's leaving pixie hollow." Queen Clarion replied secretly hoping that Tinkerbell and her friends could convince her to stay.

"She's what?!" Tinkerbell nearly shouted and bolted towards Vidia's bedroom.

"Vidia, open the door! You can't leave pixie hollow, you'll die!" Tink demanded and heard sniffling.

"I know Tinkerbrat, that's why I'm going and then you can be the queen's number one just like you always have been. You won't have to compete with me anymore, you were always more talented than me anyways and Queen Clarion says she dosen't pick favorites which is true considering queen's can't lie but it's obvious she's always favored the rest of pixie hollow but not me. I'm the one exception because I'm Vidia, bitter and mean and mouthy and more trouble than I'm worth in her eyes. She says that I'm supposed to be future queen but it's not me she wants on her precious throne, it's you and it always has been. So you can be her little princess because I'm leaving and you'll all be happier without me so why are we even talking about this? Good-bye Tinkerbell, enjoy being number one while it lasts because the minute someone more talented than you arrives in pixie hollow she'll forget you even existed. It's what she did to me when you arrived." Vidia told her through the door.

Queen Clarion heard everything Vidia had said and realized it was true, she hadn't even realized what she was doing or the effect it had on Vidia.

"What have I done?" Clarion said under her breath before she bolted outside and around to Vidia's bedroom window.

"Well if you're leaving then I'm going with you!" Clarion with fierce determination and Vidia scoffed,"Yeah sure you are, just going to up and leave pixie hollow queen-less. Yeah right. Now move because I'm leaving whether you like or not, _mother!" _Vidia replied with sarcasm.

"You don't believe I'll do it? Watch me!" Queen Clarion declared and bolted straight for the second star while Vidia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Uh guys Queen Clarion's headed straight for the second star and even I won't be able to catch up to her but I don't think she'll actually leave, I think she's just trying to get me to stay but what if she's not bluffing?" Vidia called out to Tinkerbell and the others.

"You're the only one who's fast enough Vidia, none of us will ever be able to get to her in time. You might have to push yourself but you can't let her leave and we can't help you because we're not fast enough but you are. Vidia this is what you do, you are a fast-flyer so you can do this but you have to go after her now!" Tinkerbell called back.

"Okay, I'll try." Vidia replied before she took off like a bullet after Queen Clarion.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

Vidia flew as fast as her wings would carry her while calling out and hoping the queen would hear her,"Queen Clarion wait! Don't go, pixie hollow needs you! Please come back!"

When she got to the second star she found the queen waiting for her,"For Neverland's sake have you lost your mind?! Nobody here needs me, they won't miss me but they would miss you. Pixie hollow needs you! What in the name of pixie dust were you thinking?!" Vidia flipped though not in the air.

"Yes, pixie hollow does need me but I also need my daughter and that is what in the name of pixie dust I was thinking." The queen replied leaving no room to argue.

"Why would you do that? Why would you risk your own safety just to make me stay? Does pixie hollow mean so little to you?" Vidia asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say on the mainland. I needed you to see that as important as pixie hollow is to me, nothing is as important as family and like it or not Vidia you are my family now. You are my daughter and I love you, I know I may not show it all that well but I truly love you and I never meant to make you feel as though you were second best. I realize now just how right you were when you said I forgot about you when Tinkerbell arrived but I never meant to make you feel like you no longer mattered because you do Vidia, you do matter and I apologize if you felt that I no longer cared about you. It's not true, I still care about you and I always have and always will. I never forgot about you, it may have seemed that way to you but I could never forget about you. I love you Vidia, now please stop this nonsense and let's go home." Clarion replied sincerely.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask me how I felt about all this? If you didn't realize then why did you never ask me?" Vidia asked and the queen sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek,"I wish I had the answer but I don't. I made a mistake Vidia and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, I know you think otherwise but I am hardly perfect and I may be the queen but take off the crown and I'm just like everyone else. Well except for my wings I suppose but the point is everyone makes mistakes and I am no different."

"Fine but I am not queen material so find someone else to be future queen because this fairy is never wearing that gaudy thing. So does this mean I can get pregnant?" Vidia asked nervously and Clarion giggled.

"Only if you accepted the role of future queen but considering you're choosing to decline your right to the throne, no you won't be able to. Why do you ask?" Clarion asked and Vidia looked relieved.

"Not only am I not queen material but I don't think I'm mother material either so that's a good thing. It's not that I don't like children, it's just that I can barely handle it when Spike brings Gliss to hang out with us. Don't get me wrong Gliss is cool but she is _way _too hyper and every time she squeals I get a headache." Vidia replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's go home now. It's cold up here." Clarion said shivering slightly and Vidia took her hand.

"Yeah, too cold for your wings too. Hold on to me and hold on tight, I'm gonna get us out of here. If my wings break, I'll live but it'll kill you if yours break so hold on because I am not ruling pixie hollow." Vidia said teasingly before she shot off head first toward pixie hollow.

Within minutes they were on the ground and back in pixie hollow, Tinkerbell and her friends along with Lord Milori ran up to see that they were okay.

Milori ran and scooped Clarion into his arms,"Why would do that?! Don't scare me like that ever again, I was worried I'd never see you again. I couldn't bear to live without you Clarion, I love you far too much to go on without you so don't do that to me."

"Please don't go Vidia, I'll get Rosetta to tell everyone that you're more talented or something but please don't go. I don't want to lose my friend or should I say my-" Tinkerbell started but Vidia cut her off,"Call me 'your princess' and I swear it'll be the last thing to ever come out of your mouth tinker fairy! And I'm not leaving so you can relax Tinkerbell and don't thank me, thank Queen Clarion or should I say Mom." Vidia said while pretending to gag at the thought of having a mom teasingly.

"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I mean that unless I said I was staying in pixie hollow, our queen was going to take a permanent trip to the mainland so thank her because it wasn't my idea but I wasn't gonna leave pixie hollow queen-less either." Vidia replied with a huff.

"So what happens now, _Mom?_" Vidia asked sarcastically and Queen Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Now, you decide if you want to move into the pixie dust tree with me or if you want to remain in the sour plum tree and you don't have to call me that if it makes you uncomfortable but regardless you can drop the sarcasm Vidia." Clarion replied.

"Whatever you say Mom." Vidia said sarcastically before turning to Tinkerbell,"Come on Tink, let's go. I wanna pack my stuff so I can move into my palace." Vidia added teasingly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

After Vidia had packed up her clothes and was getting ready to go to her new home in the pixie dust tree she came across her box of special pixie dust made from a feather she plucked from mother dove.

Vidia let out a sigh and picked up the box to take with her,"I'm going to take this and give it to Que-I mean my mom, I may have declined the role and title of future queen but I'm still the queen's daughter and I guess I should start acting like it or at the very least try to act like it." she muttered to herself.

Vidia took one last look at the sour plum tree she loved so dearly before making her way to the pixie dust tree.

Queen Clarion waited for her at the base of the tree,"Ready to see your new room Vidia?" she asked her daughter.

"I-I think so but first, I wanted to give this to you. I won't need it anymore besides if I'm going to be your daughter then I'm going to try to start acting like it and that means playing by the rules and using pixie dust from a crushed up feather I took from mother dove is cheating. I know I can be a pain but I'm not above admitting to my mistakes and I promise that I'll do my best to be better." Vidia explained and Queen Clarion smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it but I don't want you to think that you have to change who you are just because your my daughter Vidia, it's good that you're trying to be better but I'd rather you just be yourself than feel like you have to change just to make me proud of you because I will always be proud of you no matter what." Queen Clarion explained and Vidia nodded.

"I know but I want to be proud of myself and not just because of my talent. I've always prided myself because I was the fastest fast-flying fairy in pixie hollow second to you of course but that was only because a lot of the time I used that dust and I didn't realize until now that if I had to use that then was I really the fastest or was it just because I was cheating? I know now that I want to be better than that, I wanna do things right because then when I do something I'll know it's because I did it the right way and that's something to be truly proud of." Vidia explained with a small smile.

"Well I'm happy you've gained some insight and I truly hope it works out for you, come now and see your new room." Clarion replied.

After what seemed like an eternity of hallways and doors they finally reached Vidia's new room, Queen Clarion opened the door and Vidia gasped.

"Wow, this is my room? It's amazing." Vidia was awestruck at the sight before her.

Everything was purple, the walls were painted lavender and the bed had a royal purple quilt with silk lavender sheets and a royal purple canopy, the curtains were royal purple. It was Vidia's dream room.

"How did you have time to do all this?" Vidia asked and Clarion giggled,"I didn't, this used to be my old room and purple was my favorite color too so you see Vidia we have much more in common than you think. Anyway it's yours now and anything in here you can have."

"Awesome! So where's your room?" Vidia asked and Queen Clarion pointed to a door on one side of Vidia's room,"That door leads to my study and into my room so if you ever need anything, chances are that's where I'll be either in my study or my room."

"This is great, I love this place. I'm probably going to get so lost in those hallways though, seriously this tree is one giant maze." Vidia said with laugh.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." Vidia exclaimed with realizing she'd called her 'Mom' and hugged her mother.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

A few days after Vidia had settled in with her new surroundings she was flitting around pixie hollow just enjoying her day when she decided that she would drop by palm tree cove for a bit and when she got there she gasped in terror,"Pirates! How did they find us?" Vidia thought to herself before bolting back to the pixie dust tree.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were having a conversation in Ree's study when Vidia ran in and shut the door behind her,"There's Pirates approaching palm tree cove in the summer realm! I don't know how they found out about Pixie Hollow but they did and we're about to be invaded or something!" Vidia blurted out and Clarion gasped in horror.

"Pirates? Here?" she asked and Vidia nodded,"Maybe we can fight them off with our talents and they'll go away." Vidia suggested but Clarion gave her a look that said 'No way!'

"Absolutely not! We could never win against them, they're far too big and there is too many of them. Besides I forbid you to put yourself or anyone else in pixie hollow in that kind of danger, we'll hide and hopefully they'll leave." Queen Clarion stated firmly and Vidia groaned.

"Yeah or they'll be expecting us to hide and burn everything to the ground including all of us fairies and sparrow-men." Vidia replied sharply and Clarion glared at her,"They wouldn't dare!" Clarion told her.

"Really? Well should I tell you what Captain Hook and his pirate buddies did to Zarina when we went to get the blue pixie dust back? They locked her in a glass lantern case and threw it into the ocean knowing she would drown and she almost did but thanks to Tinkerbell, the girls and I she didn't because we saved her. So go ahead Mom, try and tell me what pirates wouldn't dare to do because I beg to differ!" Vidia argued but Clarion just sighed.

"We can't fight them Vidia, they are the size of humans for Neverland's sake!" Clarion tried to tell her but Vidia wasn't listening.

"Yes, yes we can fight them. I know because I did along with Tinkerbell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist and Iridessa oh and Zarina switched our talents with the pixie dust she made. So we were at a disadvantage and we still beat them and there was only seven of us, could you imagine what we could do to them with all of pixie hollow? There's hundreds of us and what, maybe ten to twenty of them at most? Those stupid pirates don't stand a chance against-" Vidia argued but was cut off by her mother.

"Enough! Nobody is fighting against the pirates and I don't want to hear another word about it!" Queen Clarion spoke with authority,"But-" Vidia started only to be cut off again this time by her father.

"Listen to your mother Vidia, it is too dangerous and we don't want to lose you because of a foolish attempt to defend ourselves against humans who are pirates no less. We will do as your mother said and hide." Milori explained in Clarion's defense.

"Then we will _all _die! Me included and you're making it easy for them if we hide but if we fight, yes some of us may get hurt or even die but I would much rather die fighting for my home and my family than die hiding like a coward!" Vidia shouted and tore out of the tree before they could stop her.

Milori was about to go after her but Clarion grabbed his hand,"Don't go! You'll never get to her in time, she's far too fast and it's bad enough that I have to worry about losing our daughter I don't want to have to worry about losing you too. I've known her much longer than you have and our daughter is an extremely determined fairy and nothing we can say will stop her but I have a feeling she's not the only one with the idea to fight the pirates. Tinkerbell and her friends will be fighting alongside our daughter, of that I have no doubts and if Tinkerbell, her friends and our daughter are doing something it's been my experience that the rest of pixie hollow soon follows their lead." Clarion explained attempting to hide the worry in her voice but failing miserably.

"I think they'll be alright, she did say that they had fought pirates before and outnumbered no less. I have faith the girls will be just fine." Milori stated with confidence.

"I hope you're right Milori, I truly hope you're right." Clarion replied fearing the worst.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own TinkerBell or anything to do with DisneyFairies. TinkerBell was originally created by J.M. Barrie but is now copywrited by Disney.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review if you have time, thanx.**

* * *

Tinkerbell was fixing up an old bucket in tinker's nook when Vidia flew up,"Oh hey Vidia, what's flappin'?" Tinkerbell asked.

"It's not flapping as it is walking and sword wielding." Vidia replied cryptically so as not to cause a panic and Tink quirked an eyebrow in confusion,"Sword wielding... Oh! There's P. I. R. A. T. E. S.? Here?" Tinkerbell asked quietly and Vidia nodded.

"Yes and Queen Clarion-I mean Mom thinks it's better that we hide because she's scared which is understandable but I told her that I was going to fight them off. It's not like we haven't done it before so are you with me? Then there was only seven of us but here there's hundred's of us fairies and sparrow-men and if we convince them to join us in defending Pixie Hollow we can fight them off and win. So will you help me show those pirates that nobody messes with pixie hollow?" Vidia asked and Tinkerbell scoffed.

"Like you have to ask, I'm in. C'mon let's find the others and kick some pirate shall we say _booty?"_ Tinkerbell said with pun intended and Vidia snickered.

"I don't even want to know where you heard that one but good one Tink, let's go kick some pirate butt!" Vidia cheered quietly so nobody overheard.

If they knew the pirates were approaching right now, they would get scared and Vidia wanted to break it to them lightly so that she could explain that she, Tinkerbell and their friends have fought pirates before and if seven fairies could fight off pirates then why not an entire fairy-sparrow-men hollow?

So together Tinkerbell and Vidia gathered everyone in the center of the pixie dust tree with Viola's help and they explained.

"Look, I get it. I know how scary it is and it's okay to be scared but I along with Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Zarina have fought pirates before so I know it can be done. Yes it's scary, yes it's dangerous and I'm not going to lie some of us may or may not perish but think of it like this. If we die then at least we died honorably because we died fighting to protect our friends, our family and our home. We may be small in size compared to them but we are mighty for our size, if we die then we die with honor but if we do nothing then what kind of example will we be setting for the new arrivals and the many to come? If you stand with the seven of us and fight I do not promise victory but I promise that when and if we fall it will not be forgotten and I promise that there may be a chance we just may be able to fight them off and send them running for their lives. So Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa and Zarina come forth and stand with Tinkerbell and I. To the rest of you I ask now, What's it gonna be? Run and hide OR Are we small but mighty?" Vidia announced to the crowd and was quite surprised when Viola came to stand next to her.

"You know I'd do anything to protect and serve not only Queen Clarion but pixie hollow as well." Viola explained simply and Vidia nodded.

Everyone looked around at each other and discussed the matter at hand amongst themselves, a few flitted off to hide but the rest of them stood and began to chant,"Small but Mighty, Small but Mighty!" over and over again.

"I'm glad to hear it! Now, let's show those swashbuckling pirates that nobody messes with Pixie Hollow! This is our home and we will protect it with our lives and we will not back down!" Vidia screamed and the crowd roared in approval.

Off they flew, using their talents as weapons against the pirates. Light fairies and sparrow-men burned them with the light from the sun, water fairies used the water to splash them and blur their vision, Tinker fairies used their intelligence to outsmart them while throwing pebbles and rocks at them as well, fast-flyers used the gusts and breezes to their advantage against the pirates, Garden fairies sprouted vines and weeds which the pirates got tangled up in.

Glimmer, a storm fairy used her talent to shoot lightning bolts at the pirates,"Take that, stupid pirates!" Glimmer shouted.

Meanwhile back in the pixie dust tree Queen Clarion paced back and forth across her study as Lord Milori watched out the window,"Maybe she was right Ree, I mean look at this, would you? You can that they're using their talents to fight them off just by the way the sky flashes with different colors and the strikes of lightning. Maybe we should fight them off." Milori told her and Clarion looked out the window for a moment.

"I don't know Milori, fairies are not violent people. I wouldn't know how to fight even if I wanted to, I don't even know how they're doing it and besides do you truly think we stand a chance against pirates? Especially if it's Captain Hook, the girls described him as a ruthless human who will stop at nothing to get what he wants and if he's here..." Clarion trailed off scared out of her wits.

"Then we will protect pixie hollow together and besides fighting isn't a hard thing to learn, it's really quite simple and when done for the right reasons it can be a great advantage." Milori explained and Clarion nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Clarion said before flitting outside and to the cove where the battlefield was with Milori trailing behind on his owl.

Snowflake, the minister of winter saw them coming and approached to greet them,"I was wondering when you two might show up, Vidia is becoming quite the inspiration to us all even Hyacinth which by the way is absolutely hilarious. He tried to charge one of the pirates and ended up smacking into a tree instead. Poor dear but this fighting scene is actually quite exciting." Snowflake giggled slightly.

Suddenly Clarion saw Vidia and Tinkerbell struggling with none other than Captain Hook and he had Silvermist in his hand trying to crush her, Queen Clarion used her light talent and shot a beam of light toward his hand which caused Hook to yelp like a clumsy human child and Silvermist was freed.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion." Silvermist said before splashing water in his face.

Hook lunged to grab her again but caught Tinkerbell instead and Tinkerbell opened up her mouth and chomped down on his hand,"OW!" Hook shouted and let her go.

Queen Clarion saw this and giggled,"Oh Tinkerbell. Such a feisty little tinker." she thought aloud.

"Eat my dust, Hook!" Tinkerbell shouted and punched Hook square in the nose and Queen Clarion gasped at her choice of words,"Tinkerbell, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone even if they are a pirate." she scolded Tinkerbell lightly.

"Sorry Queen Clarion but Hook deserved it because nobody messes with pixie hollow or my queen!" Tinkerbell said simply before she dodged Hook's hand as he swiped at her.

Tinkerbell grabbed Hook's hand as he swiped at her again and bit him as hard as she could while Vidia used a gust of wind to pick up sand and throw it in Hook's face effectively blinding him momentarily.

After being bitten two more times by Tinkerbell, struck by lightning three more times by Glimmer and burned a few times by Iridessa and then being attacked by doves, Hook finally realized that he and his crew would not be winning here so he called the order to retreat.

"They're leaving! We've won! Yay!" everyone shouted with glee.

"Spread the word Hook, pirates who come to pixie hollow will be dealt with viciously! Pixie Hollow is not to be messed with and is to be left alone, if you ever come back we shall bury you like your treasure and any other pirate who descends on our home! Now go and stay out!" Tinkerbell shouted.

Vidia saw her parents and flitted over to them,"Nice of you to join us but we had'em. You see Mom we can fight pirates and they will lose."

"I do see that and I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I didn't join you sooner but I scared to fight because I've never done it before." Clarion replied and Vidia smirked,"I know and it's okay to be scared but for someone who's never fought before I'd say you did a pretty good job of frying Hook's hand and freeing Silvermist." Vidia replied.

"Well I'm glad you think so, now let's go home." Clarion replied and Vidia nodded.

"Okay, I love you Mom." Vidia said surprising her mother.

"I love you too Vidia." Clarion replied after a moment of shocked silence.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this is the end of this story but don't worry I will come up with some ideas and have a new story started as soon as I possibly can! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and supported my story, no words can describe just how much your support and awesome reviews mean to me. Bye for Now, see you all soon! :)**


End file.
